Was It Worth It?
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: One shot. Jak thinks back on his adventures. Rated for JakxKeria romance. Good story, I liked it. Better summery inside.


**Was It Worth It?**

**By OrlandoBloomFn**

**Rated: PG for Romance. JakxKeria.**

**Summery: One-shot. Right after the end of Jak 3: Outcast, Jak thinks back on everything he has done. All Jak game spoilers. I tried to stay as close to what little information we have on the third game. So maybe spoilers? I don't know what the REAL end of the game is going to be like.**

**Disclaimer: I, OrlandoBloomFn, don't own any of the Jak games... Well, I do own them, but I don't OWN them. All except Jak 3. ::cries:: NaughtyDog owns them. But I think they keep him locked in a closet, so one day, I will free him!**

The Final Battle was over, the prophecy was fulfilled, and my greatest enemy was cold and hard in his grave. We fought the Final Battle that was foretold by the Precursors long ago.

_And, yet, was it worth it?_

My friends celebrated with me that night. I had saved the world from ultimate destruction. Daxter was busy bragging about how 'he' saved the world with my help. I couldn't help but laugh.

_And, yet, was it worth it? _

So much had happened to me since I snuck away from SandOver, defying my mentor, and going to Misty Island because of Daxter's stupid dare. It was there that Daxter met his untimely fate in a pool of Dark Eco. It was an accident, and even though Daxter becoming an Ottsel was a part of the prophecy that had to be fulfilled, I would give anything to change Daxter back. That was the meaning of my first quest, to find the Dark Sage and get him to change my friend back. But, sadly, he was the person who was trying to unleash Dark Eco onto the world. I fought them and sentenced them to an eternity of torture and darkness in their precious Dark Eco. At the same time, destroying any chance Daxter had of changing back to his normal form.

_And, yet, was it worth it?_

We found a large Precursor Ring and Rift Rider at the Dark Eco silo where the epic battle took place. We brought it back to SandOver and tried to learn its secrets. But this started a chain of events that would shape my destiny forever. After another accident, we were thrown though the Ring. I was separated from Samos and Keria, the love of my life, with only Daxter as company. Well, that didn't last long; I was immediately arrested and taken to prison. Where I spent two torturous years at the hands of Baron Praxis. I escaped with the help of Daxter, but I had changed forever. I sought revenge on Praxis for what he did to me, but after a while, I began to realize I had a different destiny. This was made clear when the Baron was killed by another. I fought the Metal-Head Leader in his nest, where I discovered a missing portion of my past. My younger self was there, in the nest, he watched as I destroyed the Metal-Head Leader. With my younger self's help, we helped to hatch the last Precursor egg. The Metal-Head Leader was dead, and we sent my younger self back in time to become old enough to complete his destiny. But that act left me and my friends stranded in Haven City forever...

_And, yet, was it worth it?_

Fate has a way of when it looks like you hit rock bottom, it throws you a shovel. I was banished from Haven City for 'Heinous accent crimes against the people.' They threw me out into the Wasteland, thinking I was going to die there. As I walked, horrible thoughts crossed my mind. 'That city threw me out, they can rot for all I care, I'm though saving the world.' I was found by a group of Wastelanders, and I went to live with them in a desert city called Spargus City. It was then that I learned of the powers of Light within me. I went though the missions as I learned the Secret of the Precursors and the secrets of my own past. The Daystar: it bought us nothing but evil. I had to fight the monstrous being that came out. It was a long battle, and it took so many lives. But I finally defeated it.

_And, yet, is it worth it?_

Which brings me to the present, we were in the NaughtyOttsel that Daxter got back after our welcome back into Haven City. Every one was congratulating me on what I had done.

_And, yet, is it worth it?_

I spotted Keria in the corner, she was smiling for me. I walked over to her.

"Keria, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" I asked as quietly as I could. I didn't want Daxter over hearing.

"Sure, Jak." She said, we walked to one of the private parlors in the back of the Ottsel. She sat down on the bed as I bolted the door. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, Jak." She said, "You happy for Daxter."

"Of coarse I am." I was still in shock after what Daxter had announced to everyone shortly after the party got under way. "He and Tess are a cute couple, but I'm surprised he's getting married. I always thought of him as a player. Plus, it's going to be hard with an Ottsel/Elf relationship. Maybe, when my Light Powers develop more, I'll find a way to change him back..."

But Keria cut my ranting short, "And what about us?"

I nearly chocked on myself. But I quickly recovered my self, "Well, since the Darkness that has haunted me for so long is gone, you won't have to fear me anymore..."

Keria put her finger on my mouth to shut me up. She stared deep into my eyes, and I into hers. We suddenly seemed to understand each other. "Oh, God, I love you, Jak! I've loved you ever since we meet in SandOver years ago. I even loved you when you came here and changed, I was just afraid. But, now that it's gone, I can love you without any fear."

Finally, after all these years, I've waited to hear her say that for a long time. "Oh, Keria," I ran a finger threw her hair. "I love you, too. I was just afraid of being rejected after what I had become. I didn't think there was a way you could love me."

"Just shut-up and kiss me, Jak." I leaned forward and gave her the long-awaited kiss. We sat there, locked in passion of the first kiss for the longest time. We broke apart on every few seconds to breathe, and then we would go back to kissing.

The fight was over, the prophecy was fulfilled, and all my enemies lay cold and dead in their graves. But, all that didn't matter, only this mattered, the girl in my arms. Maybe, someday I will marry her and start a family. But, until then, I am content to hold her in my arms.

_Was it worth it? Was it worth it? Would I do it all over again? Would I do it for the young woman in my arms? And, yet, was it worth it? _

_Yes, it was..._

**OBF: "Yea! I've done it again. I really liked how this story turned out, don't you? Reviews are welcome. Remember, this is a one shot, so there are no more chapters. No Flames please."**

**Jak: "Now this is a story I like! It talks about my adventures! I'm not gay! And it doesn't embarrass me at all!"**

**OBF: "Glad your happy, Jak."**


End file.
